Fallar, Reiniciar y Amar
by SweetGirl90
Summary: -Espera un momento…- La flor dorada recapituló todo lo que el esqueleto le había dicho anteriormente. Ni aun así lograba considerar que fuera de verdad lo que le estaba pidiendo- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a reiniciar? Estás loco ¿Por qué harás eso? -Sans evitó mirarlo a la cara y murmuró por lo bajo. -Una sola oportunidad no me basta para conquistar a Frisk. Pareja:Sans x Male!Frisk


**No pos, les advertí que traería más de ellos 7w7 tengo una severa obsesión :T Y NO QUIERO QUE ME AYUDEN! :D No puse los diálogos de Papyrus en mayúsculas como lo hace en el juego, pero ustedes imaginen si quieren. Es que cuando las veo imagino que están gritando XD**

 **:0 Este capítulo está inspirado en un episodio de Gravity Falls (LA NOSTALGIA, WN) donde Dipper invita a Wendy a la feria mientras Mabel trata de ganar a Pato. Claro, no será igual, pero tendrá sus similitudes. Yo quería subirlo el 14 pero me llevaron al cine a ver Moana y no pude terminarlo :'v**

 **POR CIERTO, AMÉ A MOANA X'D**

 **Ahora por traerles este oneshot… "Yo sólo sé decir** _ **de nada**_ **" xdxd**

 **Título:** _ **Fallar, Reiniciar y Amar**_

 **Sumary:** _ **-Espera un momento…- La flor dorada recapituló todo lo que el esqueleto le había dicho anteriormente. Ni aun así lograba considerar que fuera de verdad lo que le estaba pidiendo- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a reiniciar? Estás loco ¿Por qué harás eso?  
Sans evitó mirarlo a la cara y murmuró por lo bajo- Una sola oportunidad no me basta para conquistar a Frisk.**_

 **Advertencias:** _ **Pareja Yaoi, Slash, Chico x Chico. Male! Frisk, SanRisk , cameos de Mettablooky, Asgoriel, Chasriel/Flara y otras ships que quizás no sean de tu agrado.**_

 **-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.**

-Sans… ¡SANS, DESPIERTA HUESOS FLOJOS!

El grito del menor resonó en toda la casa. Aun así ni con eso lograba despertar a su flojo hermano mayor, quien se encontraba en su cama –O al menos eso se deducía que era por que más bien era un rincón donde Sans dormía cubierto por ropa y basura- donde plácidamente soñaba, o solo descansaba y roncaba. A Papyrus no le dejaron de otra que despertarlo a las malas, la paciencia no era su fuerte mucho menos si de su irresponsable hermano trataba.

-¡QUE DEPIERTES!- Esa fue su advertencia final antes de lanzar hacia la pila de ropa un baldazo de agua congelada. No era difícil conseguirla suponiendo que vivían en un sitio congelado. Unos segundos después de que el agua atravesara la tela y llegara a tocar esqueleto, la suerte estuvo a favor de Papyrus y Sans salió de su refugio de ropa gritando como loco desquiciado, el agua era tan fría que con esa intensidad le hacían sentir que se estaba quemando (Fuck logic, aunque no lo crean eso pasa :v), razón por la que empezó a rodar en el suelo como si estuviese en llamas.

-¡ESTÁ FRÍA! ¡FRÍA!

-Era necesario, no te querías despertar.

-Estaba despierto…-Mintió piadosamente tallándose el ojo y bostezando en el proceso. Su visión se acostumbró más a la luz, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de estar cansando. No había dormido mucho y no recordaba por qué, si tuviera piel las ojeras se podrían notar en él- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 2 de la tarde.

-Ah, es más temprano de lo que me despierto usualmente- Se quejó dejando a su hermano con un pensamiento de "Te voy a comprar un despertador que golpea a ver si te despiertas a la hora que deberías"- ¿Qué día es hoy?

-¿Enserio Sans?

-Cuando duermo me pierdo en mi mente- Hizo ondas dando su claro mensaje subliminal de mencionar que era demasiado listo y con muchas ideas que le permitían para perderse en las mismas. Por supuesto, su hermano no le creyó ni media palabra pero le daría el gusto de saber la fecha a ver si empezaba a considerar el ser más organizado.

-Pues, para que sepas. Hoy es 14 de febrero.

-… ¿Perdona?- Sus pupilas desaparecieron de sus ojos dando a entender que la respuesta era lo menos agradable que podía oír. Lo peor era cuan aterrador se veía aún con esa sonrisa.

-Dije que es 14 de febrero.

-¡¿14 DE FEBRERO?!- Exclamó con un gesto aterrorizado como si el mismísimo diablo le hubiera arrebatado su alma. Empujó del camino a su hermano y salió corriendo escaleras abajo con la velocidad de un correcaminos. Papyrus bajó caminando recibiendo en la cara un almohadazo y la sorpresa de encontrar a su hermano mayor arrancando los almohadones del sofá, tirando el mismo, metiéndose bajo la mesa, tirando cosas por doquier y tanteando el suelo como si buscara algo con desesperación. Sin embargo el menor estaba concentrado en otra cosa y no se fijaba mucho en que su hermano destrozara media casa y media ciudad tal vez, buscando algo que no sabía que era. Estaba más preocupado por su salud mental debido a no procesar que hoy era determinada fecha.

-Sí, 14 de febrero ¿Acaso estás sordo? Te llevaré a un doctor.

-¡NO NECESITO UN DOCTOR Y NO ESTOY SORDO!- Gritó molesto tratando de subirse al lavabo de la cocina a los saltos, cortesía de que Papyrus lo había hecho más alto y él que era tan bajo. La situación podría darle risa al menos de no ser porque media casa estaba echa un chiquero.

-¿Y por qué me preguntas entonces?

-¡PENSÉ QUE ERA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!- Sujetado del borde del lavabo, Sans asomó su cabeza hacia arriba de esta, usando todas sus fuerzas y se esforzó para revisar bien por arriba, en caso de lo que buscara estuviera allí, pero no.- ¡DEMONIOS, NO ESTÁ AQUÍ!- Dijo antes dejarse caer boca arriba. Su hermano se acercó para ayudarlo puesto que Sans no se levantaba, pero justo cuando lo estaba por tocar este se levantó sorpresivamente dejándolo a él caer al suelo- ¡DEBE ESTAR EN TU CUARTO!

-¡OH NO, ESO SÍ QUE NO! ¡NO DESORDENES MI CUARTO, ESTÁ EN PERFECTAS CONDICIONES!- Se atemorizó entonces de que su hermano dejara su preciado cuarto hecho una pocilga como toda la casa y le sostuvo el pie haciéndolo caer boca abajo. Sin embargo el esqueleto menor de estatura se movía frenéticamente tratando de liberarse. Papyrus rodó sus ojos y levantó a su inmaduro hermano mayor sin importarle cuando se resistiera y lo dejó sobre el sofá.

-¡QUÍTATE VIEJO, TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLO!

-Sans, por Asgore ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¡MI REGALO, MI MALDITO REGALO!

-¿Regalo? ¿Qué regalo? ¿Hoy es cumpleaños de alguien?- Sans no le dejó seguir parloteando y jaló de su bufanda haciendo chocar ambas cabezas. El mayor le miraba con una expresión exageradamente alterada y eso le daba algo de terror, a Sans le encantaba exagerar sobre todo si trataba de su kétchup, pero esto era demasiado y ya se lo estaba tomando menos a broma.

-¡NO, HOY ES SAN VALENTÍN! ¡NO SÉ DONDE DEJÉ MI REGALO! ¡MI REGALO PAPYRUS! ¡MI REGALOOOOOO!- Gritó zarandeándolo como loco. Dejó que su furia se acumulara tanto que su ojo azul claro apareció y brilló de forma intensa, los poderes de Sans se salieron de control levitando los muebles de la casa y lanzando cosas de acá para allá cual tornado- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ?! ¡ES EL FIN! ¡EL FIN!

-¡CONTRÓLATE!- Papyrus le puso fin a la locura con una bofetada. Ambos cayeron al suelo junto con los muebles y respiraron agitados. Sans alterado, y Papyrus harto- ¿Tanto problema por un simple regalo?

-¡NO ES SOLO UN REGALOOOO!- Antes de darle tiempo a armar un escándalo de proporciones gigantescas, recibió otro golpe de su hermano-… Dame otra- Y obedeció al instante- Gracias…

-¿Querrías explicarme antes de que te eche de la casa todo el día?

-Hoy es el día de San Valentín, compré un regalo hace dos semanas, me relajé tanto de tenerlo listo que me descuidé, no sé dónde lo dejé, estoy desesperado hermano.

El menor se le quedó mirando detenidamente tratando de procesar lo que dijo-… ¿Qué es San Valentín?

-… ¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritó furioso el esqueleto bajito haciendo el mismo escándalo de antes pero peor.

-¡ERA BROMA, ERA UNA BROMA!

-¡BIEN PERO BASTA!- Todo como siempre regresó a la normalidad y Papyrus calló al suelo de cara. Al contrario de Sans que cayó en el sofá, cortesía de sus propios poderes- Por si no lo sabes, es cuando las personas enamoradas tienen su día especial. Ya sabes, citas, chocolates, flores, corazoncitos y unicornios en el aire, un bebé con arco y flecha que mata a los solteros… Al menos eso me dijo Alphys.

-Se oye divertido ¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¡QUE YA DEBE SER TARDE Y NO SÉ DONDE DEJÉ EL REGALO!

-¿A quién vas a dárselo? ¿A Toriel?- Las mejillas del esqueleto se tornaron azules, avergonzado, se rascó detrás del cráneo evitándole el contacto visual. Papyrus sonrió mirándole de forma pícara ¿Había acertado?

-N-no… no es para Toriel- Titubeó por lo bajo con una nerviosa expresión y el azul avivándose.

-¿Entonces?

Sans dio un largo respiro preparándose para soltar la bomba-… Es para Frisk.

-… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TE GUSTA FRI-?!- Sin dejarle decir más, le cubrió la boca usando sus poderes. Papyrus quiso explotar a gritos, y lo sabía, no le dejaría que difundiera su secreto "mortal" a nadie, debido a que sería un gran desastre y un sinfín de burlas directo a él… Sin contar una Toriel furiosa.

-¡SHHHHHH! ¡¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere?!

-Perdón, me tomaste por sorpresa… ¿Frisk? ¿El humano que conocemos? ¿Ese Frisk?

-A menos que conozcas un mundo paralelo con otro Frisk, sí, es ese.

-Ooooohhh, a mi hermano le gustan los esqueletos con piel en los huesos- Canturreó pícaramente formado un corazón con sus manos a molestia de su hermano quien ya tenía el azul a otro nivel.

-No te burles, no es chistoso. Sufro, sufro demasiado- Replicó dramáticamente dejando un brazo en su cabeza.

-Ajá sí, se te nota el dolor. Eres un alma torturada.

-¿Lo ves?

-Jaja, que buena esa. –Replicó con el mismo sarcasmo. –Entonces el regalo es para él… ¿Y por qué no se lo diste otro día?

-Porque hoy es un día especial donde el amor está en el aire. Le pediré a Frisk que sea mi novio y no quiero que nada falle. Todo será tan perfecto que no tendrá de otra que decirme que sí- Dijo victorioso- Además tengo todo planeado.

-¿Y crees que funcione?

-Viejo, soy Sans. No puedo fallar. Soy un romántico hasta los huesos.

-… Si planeas usar tus bromas para ligar te advierto desde ahora que te puedes considerar botado.

-Sereno esqueleto. Mis bromas son buenas, pero no quiero usarlas con él, sería muy fácil conquistarlo si las uso- "Si claro, como no" pensó Papyrus.

-Duda todo lo que quieras. Ya verás que lo lograré… Si encuentro mi regalo antes- Lloriqueó mirando el desastre que había armado. En ese momento una rata pasó corriendo frente suyo. Feliz, la levantó y le quitó la cajita roja que llevaba entre los dientes- ¡Lo encontré! ¡No me esperes para la cena bro!- Se despidió lanzando el animal hacia atrás y tomando su abrigo. Al cerrar la puerta no pudo escuchar a su hermano gritarle, estaba concentrado en su plan, pero seguramente todo Underground sí pudo oírlo.

-¡SANS ERES UN FLOJO! ¡MAS TE VALE LIMPIAR TU HABITACIÓN O YO MISMO CONSTRUIRÉ UNA ESCOBA CON TUS HUESOS!

(…)

-Muy bien Sans, relájate… ¿Qué le dirás cuando lo veas? "Frisk ¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín?" ¡Perfecto! ¡No puedo fallar!- El esqueleto se miró confiado en las aguas congeladas de su hogar, Snowdin. Era su rutina diaria de práctica para hablar con Frisk desde que se le había ocurrido su plan. No era exagerado, pero quería que todo salga perfecto y no arruinarlo diciendo cualquier babosada que lo hiciera quedar mal frente al chico, pues aunque pareciera muy relajado, en realidad solo podía pretender, ya que su mente podría ser quien le jugara una mala pasada. Decirle a alguien que lo ayudara le daba pena, más que nada porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría alguien si se enterara de sus sentimientos por el niño. Sin embargo, solo en el bosque nadie lo estaba mirando así qué… ¿Qué importaba si se equivocaba y decía algo mal? Era práctica después de todo.

Se miró por última vez con una sonrisa de victoria ¿Quién estaba confiado? Él por supuesto, ya tenía planificado hasta lo que Frisk llegaría a decir y eso lo calmaba. Era momento de poner su plan en acción. Pero al dar un paso atrás…

-¡Cuidado por donde vas, esqueleto!- Esa voz no le engañaba. Sans sudó frío y se preparó para el fastidio total. Frente a él se encontraba la joven Chara. La inconfundible psicópata que ahuyentaba a todo monstruo que se le cruzara por delante, a pesar de no dañar, la gente seguía escapando de su presencia y temblaba ante ella… Mucho respeto para una simple mocosa, pensaba Sans. Pero había algo más importante que pensar, una rápida excusa para poder sacársela de encima y salir ileso.

-Hey, Chara…

-Sans el skeleton- Remarcó la niña ampliando su traviesa sonrisa de la cual se caracterizaba, después de sus ojos carmín, claro- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Es Snowdin, vivo aquí- Ironizó obviamente.

Ella no pareció muy convencida, llevaba mucho rato observando-Ajá, sí. Y le hablabas al hielo. Desvió su mirada fingiendo no estar enterada de lo que estaba haciendo él. Lo jodería más tarde, no estaba de ganas para hacerlo ahora mismo, tenía otras cosas más importantes que atender en vez de interrogar a un esqueleto flojo- En fin, fue bueno verte hoy, Sansonio, espero que lo pases bien este día de San Valentín en la feria que habrá por ahí- Aclaró recordándole innecesariamente que se había decidido hacer una feria que ocupaba desde Snowdin y Waterfall hasta Hotland. Antes de irse, volteó mínimamente hacia él y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa que lo dejó algo desconcertado- Será mejor que te apures a conseguir ser el San Valentín de Frisk antes de que alguien más lo consiga.

-¿Qué? ¡Chara espera!

Pero ella se había ido demasiado rápido sin aclararle nada. Joder, eso había dejado muy confundido al esqueleto ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Acaso alguien más quería algo con SU Frisk? No era algo creíble, posiblemente Chara lo había escuchado practicar y solo deseaba joderlo más de lo que hacía habitualmente. Maldita sea… ella se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el niño castaño. Pero si analizaba mejor el asunto… ¿Por qué alguien no querría algo con Frisk? Después de todo tenía su nueva fama como el humano salvador de los monstruos. Todos lo querían y no faltaría alguna niña o niño que le pusiera los ojos románticos encima. Aunque todavía desconfiaba de Chara, ella no era confiable, sin embargo ahora no sabía que pensar, salvo una cosa de la que estaba seguro.

-Mierda, estoy muy jodido.

(…)

-¡Oh, y esos locales están tan bien decorados!

-Sí, mami.

Los tres estaban caminando entre la gente. Toriel no se dejaba de sorprender con cada cosa que miraba por ahí, se notaba que no era de salir mucho de las ruinas, y Frisk simplemente le daba la razón con algo de risa. Sans había quedado de acompañarlos hace mucho ¿Por qué? Porque estaba seguro de que Asgore conspiraría a su favor… Literalmente. Era probable que el rey tratara de re conquistar a su reina y se la llevaría un rato dejando al moreno a su cuidado ¿Qué podía ser mejor? ¿Acaso no era bueno planeando? Nunca le había agradado tanto el rey, incluso si conseguía lo que quería le agradecería mucho.

-Oh no…-Toriel paró en seco, eso dejó confundido a su niño, ella intentó llevárselos a los dos por otro camino, pero la suerte no estaba del lado de la cabra y una voz masculina la llamó haciendo activar su fastidio.

-¡Tori!

-Demonios… Vamos chicos, apúrense- Insistió la mujer con esperanzas de escapar, dándole a su hijo unos pequeños empujones que de nada sirvieron, porque él volteó y corrió a abrazar al hombre cabra con mucho cariño y afecto.

-¡PAPI ASGORE!

-¡Frisk, mi pequeño niño determinado!- Saludó el rey abrazando al pequeño y de paso mirando a Toriel quien tenía un tic debido a su escape fallido- Hola Tori.

-¿Qué quieres, Asgore?- Su voz tan dulce cambió a una severa, algo agresiva y muy amargada. Sans quería reírse, pero quedaría mal ante el rey y su ex reina, además de molestar un poco a su enamorado, por lo tanto solo miraría el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos y no se arriesgaría a meterse en el conflicto amoroso de las cabras.

-Bueno, vine a preguntarte si… me quieres acompañar por hoy.

-No, estoy con los chicos.

-¡Vamos ma! ¡Estaremos bien!- Le dijo rogando el menor, con una sonrisa de ilusión- Ve a pasar el día con papi Asgore ¿Ok? Sans me cuidará.

Toriel estaba acorralada, miró a Sans y él sonrió alzando el pulgar, claramente desesperado para que ella se fuera y lo dejara con el niño. Toriel suspiró pesadamente, la habían derrotado con su debilidad, Frisk. Estaba muy ilusionado de que su madre regresara con Asgore y no quería amargarle el día de San Valentín. Con solo ver al pequeño sonreír de tal forma, y que pudiera esa mirada esperanzada era lo suficiente para derretirla ¡No podía hacerle algo así a su pequeño!

-Bien… ¡Pero solo hoy!

-Gracias Tori- Sonrió con esperanza el rey. La ex reina simplemente besó la mejilla del castaño y palmeó la cabeza del esqueleto antes de marcharse no muy feliz con su ex esposo. Sans festejaba por dentro ¿Era o no era un genio? Por Dios, Asgore era el mejor y no lo dudaba.

-Bueno, kiddo, al parecer estás a mi cuidado ¿No es Sanstástico?

-Creo que sí ¿A dónde podemos ir?

-Los juegos se ven divertidos ¿Cuál quieres probar?

-Mh… ¡Uh, mira ese!- El humano corrió a toda velocidad a uno de los puestos. A cargo del mismo estaban Burger Pants y Nicky, el chico de los Nice Cream. El conejo sonreía con ganas y el gato se cruzaba de brazos desinteresado, no muy contento de tener al conejo como compañero. En la parte trasera del puesto se encontraban pelotas, y una mesa con vasos apilados. Colgados en las paredes se hallaban todo tipo de peluches. Entre ellos Sans notaba que el que era un oso polar de moño azul, tenía la mirada del castaño clavada. Una idea se cruzó por su mente y tosió dejando 2 de oro en la mesa del puesto.

-Yo quiero intentarlo, voy a ganarte uno de los peluches, kiddo.

Los ojos del menor se iluminaron de admiración-¡¿Enserio?!

-Veo que nunca en tu vida tuviste un peluche, así que te lo conseguiré.

-¡Gracias Sans!

-Entonces ¿Para tres tiros?- Aseguró el conejo azul dándole a Sans tres pelotas y apartándose del camino con Burger en sus brazos, cabe a decir que el gato empujaba contra él.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Dejemos espacio para que jueguen.

-¡NO ES NECESARIO ESTO!

-Shhhhh, burgy, shhhhh- Canturreó cerrando sus ojos y apretando el abrazo. El gato simplemente se resignó.

Sans lanzó la primera pelota, pero como era de esperarse falló, no había localizado bien el objetivo y no había puesto mucha fuerza que digamos. Pero le quedaba un intento más, sin embargo falló nuevamente. Ya se estaba impacientando. La sonrisa ilusionada de Frisk le hizo cambiar el ceño fruncido. Lanzó la última con toda la concentración posible e increíblemente logró darle, pero como el universo lo detestaba, la pelota rebotó contra los vasos sin derribar ninguno y golpeó contra el ojo del joven Frisk.

-¡AY, MI OJO!

-¡Demonios, lo siento Frisk! Deja que te ayude- El esqueleto quiso apartarle un poco los cabellos para ver mejor su ojo pero hizo un mal movimiento y le hizo más daño al niño quien lanzó un chillido ¡Universo! ¡¿Por qué?! Lo estaba empeorando todo- ¡Perdón! ¡No puedo ver bien!

-Woah, Hey ¿Estás bien, Frisk?- Monster Kid apareció llevando en su cabeza una bola de nieve- Ten, úsala, puede aliviarte un poco- El niño asintió sonriendo y tomó la nieva dejándose un poco en el ojo, suspirando con alivio ante su dolor desaparecido, y agradecido de la presencia del monstruo sin brazos.

-Gracias Monster Kid.

-Hey ¿Estás ocupado? Pensé que podríamos recorrer la feria, juntos ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien.

-Momento, él y yo ya estamos ocupados- Masculló con molestia el esqueleto.

-Vamos Sans, solo será un rato ¿Sí?- Insistió el monstruo llevándose a Frisk y dejando desolado al pobre esqueleto quien se enojó tanto que con sus poderes su fuerza, golpeó contra la mesa del puesto haciéndola pedazos.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOME A MÍ!

(…)

-¡OH DIABLOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- Se lamentó sin fin golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa de Grillbys, ahora entendía a qué se refería Chara con que se apurar antes de que otro fuera el San Valentín de Frisk. Monster Kid era el que lo buscaba, debió suponerlo, era sumamente insistente si trataba de su chico. Además le agradaba mucho ¡¿Cómo pudo ser vencido por un niño sin brazos?! Grillby le miró confundido por tanta frustración y lamentos, y trató de ayudarle un poco con una pequeña charla de hombre a hombre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ese niño se llevó a mi chico!- Rugió furioso golpeando la mesa, no con tanta como para destrozarla, pero sí la agrietó un poco.

-¿Monster Kid es tu chico?

-¡NO, HABLO DE FRISK!

-Ohhhh, bueno… Cuéntame que salió mal.

-Pues, quería preguntarle si quería ser mi San Valentín, quería que todo fuera perfecto, pero todo salió mal.

-¿Sabes que deberías hacer?

Sans se perdió mirando al vacío, Grillby sudó frío al ver que aparecía su ojo azul- ¿Hacerle pasar un mal rato?

-¡Nonono! Intenta otro día, no es el fin del mundo.

-El fogoso tiene razón, huesos flojos- Opinó una voz femenina su lado. Sans casi sufría de un infarto al ver a su lado a Undyne sonriendo de forma maliciosa ¡Oh no! ¡¿Por qué era bocón cuando no debía?! Primero Chara, ahora Undyne, y para colmo, Alphys estaba al lado de su novia mirando algo curiosa la situación. Perfecto, su secreto se regaba por todos lados. El universo lo odiaba profundamente. Esperaba que Undyne le mirara con cara de asco al estar enterada, pero su sonrisa calmada no se iba- Inténtalo otro día.

-¡SOY SANS, YO NUNCA FALLO EN NADA!- Aseguró orgulloso y frustrado a la vez.

-Sereno moreno ¿Cuál es el problema? Si Frisk sale con Monster Kid no se volverán novios ¿Verdad?- Un silencio incómodo le hizo dudar mucho causando que necesitara ver a la lagarto quien levantó sus hombros como diciendo que no estaba segura. La pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo pero no encontró palabras de ánimo.

Sans entendió por fin su mala racha de suerte, que Frisk acabaría saliendo con Monster Kid, que él estaría soltero toda la vida, y dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo pensando en esa posible opción que tanto le enfurecía. Ahora en esta nueva perspectiva no se veía tan lejano su deseo y sus ganas de hacerle pasar un mal rato a Monster Kid- Es mi fin…

-Es una pena que no puedas volver el tiempo atrás- Alphys se ganó la mirada interesada del esqueleto al instante y decidió seguir hablando, al darse cuenta de que lo que dijo pareció captar su atención- Digo… podrías intentarlo cuantas veces te plazca hasta conseguirlo. Piénsalo, podrías fallar y reiniciar. Pero eso no pasa en la vida real, por lo tanto estás a tu suerte, Sans. Ni yo sabría cómo ayudarte.

-Eso es…

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡ALPHYS, ERES UNA GENIO!- Esbozó una gran sonrisa, estaba tan feliz que bajó de un salto y abrazó con fuerza al lagarto. Al instante se retiró corriendo del bar dejando desconcertada a Alphys, y celosa a la chica pez- ¡GRACIAS ALPHYS!

-… ¿De nada?

(…)

-¡FLOOOWEY!... ¡FLOWEY! ¡FLOR ENCABRONADA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- Sans bufó harto. Llevaba siglos buscando a la flor y esta no se dignaba en aparecer ¿Acaso Flowey solo aparecía cuando no le convenía a nadie? Era posible que así fuera, a él le encantaba joderles la vida a todos en el subsuelo y no era de extrañar que ahora que lo buscaban desapareciera de la faz de la tierra hasta el día en el que todos no quisieran verlo ni en retrato. Unos murmullos tras los árboles le llamaban la atención, quizá había personas y podían ayudarle si es que habían visto a Flowey. Sans sonrió victorioso hasta toparte con una escena rara detrás de esos árboles-… Que rayos.

-¿Eh?- La joven Chara volteó, Flowey estaba enredado a ella con sus tallos, antes de que ellos lo vieran parecían muy encariñados con el otro. Flowey sonriendo complacido y alegre, y la jovenzuela risueña ante sus halagos. Era demasiado extraño- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Buscaba a Flowey y…-Pausó su habla mientras la escena pasaba por su cabeza como película otra vez- Órale cabrón.

-¡Avisa antes, tarado!- Rugió furioso Flowey debido a su momento arruinado, calmándose al instante por la presencia de la niña castaña- ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?- Sonrió burlón y arrogante- Vaya, vaya, miren quien vino a rogarme por servicios ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Quiero que me ayudes a reiniciar.

-Espera un momento…- La flor dorada recapituló todo lo que el esqueleto le había dicho anteriormente. Ni aun así lograba considerar que fuera de verdad lo que le estaba pidiendo- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a reiniciar? Estás loco ¿Por qué harás eso?

Sans evitó mirarlo a la cara y murmuró por lo bajo- Una sola oportunidad no me basta para conquistar a Frisk.

-Ohhhh, mira nada más- Chara rio juguetona poniéndole los nervios a Sans- Lo sabía, estás flechado por el chico determinación-Canturreaba usando su característico apodo para el niño que tanto había odiado y ahora consideraba un hermano menor al cual molestar.

Sans sin embargo no quería a la genocida metiendo la nariz en sus asuntos, puesto que ella no era digna de confianza (al menos suya) -Sí, sí… No es tu asunto ¿Me ayudarás?

-Sí, claro. No hay problema.

-Vamos Flowey no te hagas rogar.

-Pero si te dije que sí…

-¡Estoy desesperado! ¡Por favor amigo!

-¿Estás sordo? Te ayudaré.

-¡TE DOY MI ALMA PERO AYÚDAMEEEE!- En ese momento recibió un bofetón de la niña-…ay.

-Te ayudaremos, tarado.

-… ¿Así sin más? ¿Sin trucos? ¿Sin contratos demoníacos?

-¿Qué acaso quieres que te robe el alma?- Cuestionó Flowey para que dejara de preguntar y enmarcándole que dejara de darle ideas de las cuales se arrepentiría- Si quieres lo hago.

-¡NONONONO! ¡Así está bien!

-Eso supuse- Flowey le hizo una seña a Chara, ella asintió y le entregó a Sans un collar con un corazón azul pálido fluorescente de dije, el corazón estaba rodeado en su contorno por metal plateado, y la cadena era del mismo color. El esqueleto lo miró intrigado- Frisk puede reiniciar por sí mismo pero tú no. Ese dije te ayudará, le inyectamos determinación del laboratorio de Alphys. Si lo usas se conectará a tu alma y bum, el poder es todo tuyo.

-¿Creen que él se dé cuenta si reinicio todo?

-No lo creo. Se daría cuenta si él lo hace, pero no estoy tan seguro, lo sabrás cuando lo intentes.

-Vale….- Se puso el collar sin dudarlo. Estaba al tanto de que el tema de reiniciar tenía muchos huecos, era peligroso y nunca se sabía que podía salir mal. Incluso recordó que eso le afectaba tanto en un pasado, que lo hizo sufrir… Pero pensó en Frisk y ya nada le importó. Cerró los ojos un segundo, esperó y…

-¿Qué diablos haces?- Dijo Chara mirando al esqueleto como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo, este se volteó confundido.

-¿No debo cerrar los ojos?... O solo el collar me lleva y…

-Mira al lado, Sensdejo.

Miró al costado, notó algo que no estaba antes. Una estrella amarilla brillaba y titilaba sin moverse de su lugar. Sans estaba impresionado de lo que estaba viendo.

-Ese es el punto de guardado, cada vez que algo salga como quieres y avances en tu intención por conquistar a Frisk, solo ven y guarda. Si algo sale mal reinicia y regresarás a la última vez que guardaste. Sin embargo este collar te dejará ir al punto de guardado que tú quieras, ese dije está inyectado con determinación, sin ella no puede funcionar, solo sé cuidadoso, se acabará en algún momento. Buena suerte Sans.

-Increíble… Gracias chicos-El esqueleto tocó la estrella, una luz intenta lo cegó y al instante estaba en el vacío. Todo era negro, no había un arriba o un abajo. Lo único que podía ver era un inmenso cartel con las opciones de "Continue" y "Reset" Presionó sobre la segunda y apareció un aviso que decía "Escoja su punto de guardado". Sans pensó en lo que pasó en la feria y simplemente cerró sus ojos…

-¡NO ES NECESARIO ESTO!

-Shhhh, Burgy, Shhhhhhhh…

-¿Eh?- Sans incrédulo y pasmado miró a su alrededor ¡Estaba ahí! Como lo recordaba… Frisk no sacaba su mirada de él. El esqueleto seguía muy sorprendido ¡Había funcionado! Pero los demás no debían enterarse, por lo tanto se calmaría y resolvería lo que hizo mal. Frisk no parecía estar al tanto del reseteo del juego, eso le daba ventaja. Nada pareció haber cambiado y era perfecto. La confianza le subió, tanto como su _**DETERMINACIÓN.**_

Ahora todo era más fácil. Sans ubicó el blanco con suma concentración y al estar listo lanzó. Por desgracia, y como si un castigo del universo, una maldición o algo peor tratase el resultado fue el mismo que el anterior. El esqueleto quiso arrancarse la mandíbula al ver que la escena se repetía frente a sus ojos otra vez.

-¡AY, MI OJO!- Pero Sans recordó el método que usó Monster Kid. Rápidamente tomó una bola de nieve del suelo y se la ofreció a su amigo.

-Esto ayudará.

-Gracias Sans…-El niño sonrió algo aliviado. Pero algo hizo cambiar su gesto a uno peor, con un chillido adolorido y más fuerte que el anterior, dejó caer la bola de nieve al suelo y gritó cubriéndose los ojos. Parecía estar quemándose o algo así… Sans asustado y horrorizado miró al suelo como lo que había justado parecía estar teñido de… ¡¿NARANJA?! No podía ser real, en la nieve había caído la comida de Burger, y como todos sabían, ese gato adoraba la comida picante… ¡EN OTRAS PALABRAS LE HABÍA ASEGURADO A FRISK PERDER EL OJO!

-¡Frisk! ¡¿Te duele?! ¡Dios santo, qué horror! ¡Soy un estúpido!

-Woah, Hey ¿Estás bien, Frisk?- Apareció nuevamente el pesar que Sans, Monster Kid- ¡Dios! ¡Ven! ¡Mi madre puede curarte!

-G-gracias Monster Kid…-Murmuró adolorido el pequeño mientras se iba a paso lento. El monstruo menor le sonrió a Sans como para indicar que Frisk estaría bien y no tenía que preocuparse. Pero por la mente de Sans solo había un desastre.

-… ¡NO PUEDEN ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO!

(…)

-¡USTEDES DOS!- Sans encolerizado se abrió paso entre los arbustos. Mataría a Flowey y Chara ¿Por qué? Porque las cosas habían empeorado más que antes. El resultado no era el que estuvo buscando y Frisk acabó más dañado. Al ver la escena de forma repentina casi se espanta de que Chara y Flowey estuvieran tan cerca del otro uniendo por poco espacio sus labios (Si es que las flores tienen)- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁN HACIENDO?!

-¡¿UNO YA NO PUEDE TENER UN MOMENTO A SOLAS CON UNA CHICA?!- Se enfureció la flor dorada mientras la chiquilla castaña insultaba por lo bajo con el sonrojo hasta las orejas. El esqueleto por más shokeado y confundido que estuviera, prefirió ir al tema que le estaba preocupando y se sacó el collar con furia.

-¡Todo empeoró!

-¿Y? ¿Nos vas a echar la culpa? Sans, solo ve y reinicia de nuevo, pero… ¿Qué es lo que salió mal?

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Tú truquito me falló!

-Analiza, imbécil. Si no quieres reiniciar cuarenta mil veces piensa lo que harás.

-¡¿Y qué hago?!

-…Mh, si me cuentas, puedo darte ideas.

-…Te escucho.

(…)

 **RESET**

-¡Felicidades! ¡Ganaron!- Exclamó el conejo soltando a su gatito- ¿Cuál llevan? –Sellada su victoria, Sans lanzó con sus poderes a la pelota hacia otra parte.

Frisk estaba por mencionar lo que quería pero Sans le ganó de improviso- El oso polar, por favor- Y sin más que decir, el conejo entregó el peluche al esqueleto, quien se lo dio al pequeñín de cabellos castaños. Ok, había hecho trampa usando sus poderes, pero era para un bien mayor ¿Cierto? El destello de alegría en los ojos de Frisk no tenía precio.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sans! ¡Eres el mejor!

-No hay de qué, Kiddo- Sonrió amistoso hacia él y empezaron a caminar lejos del puesto. Sans seguía sin creer su victoria, pero había pasado. Su mano se escabulló para tomar el dije y agradecer en voz baja hasta que Frisk lo interrumpió.

-Oye Sans ¿Crees que podamos ir ahí? –Señaló al bar de Grilby's. Por el día de hoy, él trabajaba con Muffet y cocinaban juntos variedades de comidas. Sans no tenía hambre, pero estaba ahí para conquistar al niño, así que darle el gusto era necesario. Además no tenía problema.

-Por supuesto, Kiddo. Ya sabes que el viejo Sans tiene un lugar en Grillby's siempre. –Más que fanfarronear, estaba siendo honesto. Su amigo el fogoso le tenía bastante aprecio cómo para no reconocer que era su cliente más habitual y favorito. Sino, pregúntenle a la inmensa cuenta que aún tenía pendiente y no pagaba. Grillby por suerte tenía paciencia, Sans era un vago, tenía que reconocerlo. Una discusión con él nunca llegaría a ningún lado y sólo lo desesperaría más, así que prefería pensar que le pagaría algún día y mantenerse con la cabeza fría… aunque irónicamente estaba hecha fuego.

Sans no demostró mucha sorpresa al entrar, ya había ido antes de su Reset. Le dejaba a Frisk el trabajo de admirar como estaba decorado todo, su carita inocente mostraba ilusión mientras se aferraba a su animal de felpa.

Maldita sea ¿Por qué rayos era tan tierno?

Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a Grillby, Muffet se acercó con una libreta y un delantal a tomar la orden. Había varios monstruos ese día, más de lo común diría Sans. La mayoría no era los que siempre veía, pero le daba lo mismo, pues estaba concentrado en el muchachito.

-Hola dearies, es un placer verlos por aquí. –Dijo melodiosamente la araña dejando unas bandejas en mesas de al lado con sus otros brazos. -¿Qué van a ordenar? La especialidad de este día son panqueques con miel, canela y un café.

-Uh, yo sólo quiero el café ¿Tú que quieres niño?

-Los panqueques y el café también, por favor.

-Muy bien… ¡Ok! ¡En un rato se los traigo! –Sin más, ella se fue hasta la cocina dejando a los dos chicos solos. Un silencio incómodo se formó en lo que Frisk apreciaba mejor el ambiente romántico del lugar. Muffet y Grillby se habían esforzado en decorarlo con luz más roja y rosada, además de varios adornos de corazón. Era cursi, pero lindo. Un ambiente perfecto para las parejas que venían a comer algo, o personas que sólo querían charlar sin intenciones amorosas.

-Hehe… ¿Seguro que no querías nada más, Kiddo? –Tanteó nervioso el esqueleto que repiqueteaba sus dedos en la mesa con un poco de nervios en su sonrisa. Mientras él hablaba apresuradamente, Frisk lo miraba como si nada. –Digo, sé que tengo una deuda grande con Grillby, pero él me da todo el tiempo necesario para pagarla y no me molestaría si tú pides una cosa más. Tampoco soy tacaño o estoy en quiebra, no quiero que…

Le interrumpió al instante. –Está bien… No desayuné hoy por haberme apurado pero no suelo comer mucho. No deseo nada más… -Le sonrió de esa forma tan cautivadora que siempre mostraba, acercando su mano a la que Sans mantenía en movimiento debido a sus dedos golpeando la mesa. Él suspiró devolviéndole una sonrisa más calmada. Era fascinante como ese niño lograba calmarlo tan fácilmente.

-Lo siento… Enserio quiero que la pases bien este día. No quiero arruinarlo…

-Sans, enserio… Es el mejor San Valentín de mi vida. –La ilusión iluminó los ojos del monstruo ¿Enserio era real lo que estaba oyendo? –Yo no celebraba esto en el orfanato, y en la escuela no recibía cartas así que… Gracias por hacer esto por mí. –Las palabras del pequeño lograron calmarlo. Sans era uno de los pocos a los que Frisk le había contado un poco de su pasado, al menos sabía que era huérfano, pero nada más fuera de eso. Si el niño decía nunca haber celebrado, pues eso al menos le daba ventaja para darle el primer y mejor San Valentín de su vida.

-Heh… No debes agradecerme. –Soltó una risa ligera pensando en lo anterior mencionado. -¿Nadie te mandó una sola carta? Que desperdicio de suerte… -Al tocar de nuevo ese tema, pudo observar alertado como Frisk ponía un gesto desanimado y evitaba mirarlo, simplemente abrazando más al peluche. Carajo, había metido la pata seguramente.

-Es que… No tenía muchos amigos en la superficie… Dudo que alguien haya querido tener algo conmigo... Al menos eso demostraban. Ni siquiera soy lindo.

Un golpe seco asustó al niño, había sido el esqueleto apoyándose en la mesa para tomarlo de los hombros y mirarlo con seriedad. Aquello que dijo le había golpeado, podía ver dolor en esa mirada. Frisk no le había querido contar más acerca de cómo se llevaba con los de la superficie, sin embargo él no necesitaba saber más, ya había escuchado suficiente.

-Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a decir esas cosas ¿Queda claro? Tú eres MUY LINDO, mucho más que cualquier otro humano que conozca… -En ese momento empezó a divagar.- No conozco muchos… ¡Pero entiendes lo que quiero decir! ¡Yo creo que eres MUY ESPECIAL! ¡Cualquiera tendría suerte de salir contigo! ¡Incluso yo, que es lo único que quiero en este momento!

La euforia se le bajó de la cabeza al ver al niño sorprendido, quizás asustado de ese inesperado cambio de humor en él y esa reacción repentina. Lo soltó suavemente sudando más que antes, estaba hecho un desastre hoy. Y lo peor, le había soltado la sopa de forma imprudente ¡Por el dios del Kétchup! ¡Le había dicho que quería salir con él!

-D-diablos… Perdona… Y-yo no quería asustarte… S-sólo… -Su mano se aferró al collar con nervios y se levantó del asiento.- Disculpa, debo hacer algo…

-¡Espera, Sans! –Frisk reaccionó muy tarde, puesto que el esqueleto ya se había ido corriendo afuera del bar, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. Había sido muy extraño todo lo ocurrido hace unos segundos, pero nadie en su vida había demostrado tanta determinación por hacerle entender que era especial. Usualmente lo hacían como cumplidos al aire, a nadie más que Sans le había demostrado su lado entristecido, los demás eran geniales pero… Él lo había dicho con tanta pasión, tanta seguridad y entrega. Tal vez lo dejó abrumado, sin embargo no estaba asustado y yacía ahí con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro y un rubor en sus mejillas. –Eso… fue tierno de tu parte.

-¡MIERDA, MIERDA! ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE LO ARRUINO?! – Él no quería asustarlo así, mucho menos confesarse de forma tan deliberada y directa. La idea era ser romántico y relajado, no parecer un desesperado agresivo. Se maldecía corriendo a toda velocidad hasta el primer punto de guardado que se encontró, cercano a donde estaban Chara y Flowey, curiosamente, donde se escuchaban murmullos y besuqueos que lograron hacer que a Sans se le saltara el enojo ¿Qué es más desesperante que escuchar besuqueos de otros después de una metida de pata tan grande con tu crush? No pudo contenerse a gritarles, si tuviese piel tendría una vena saltándole de la cabeza. – ¡Los puedo escuchar! ¡¿Saben?!

 **RESET**

-Es que… No tenía muchos amigos en la superficie… Dudo que alguien haya querido tener algo conmigo. Ni siquiera soy lindo.

-Chico… No digas eso. Dejaremos el tema si no te gusta ¿Bien? Pero no digas eso frente al viejo Sans, lo desanimas. –Frisk volvió a sonreír con levedad, sobresaltándose al sentir la mano del mayor sobre la suya. –Tú eres lindo a tu manera, no dejes que nadie diga lo contrario ¿Sí? –Esas fueron las palabras que tenía que decir. No debía perder los estribos, tenía que calmarse, animarlo con suavidad y cariño. Bien, anotaría eso por si acaso lo necesitaba en el futuro.

El niño de ojos rasgados iba a hablar, pero entre ambos amigos se interpuso la orden que Muffet había traído en una sola bandeja, dándole a Frisk su plato con panqueques y dejando una sola taza de gran tamaño en el centro de la mesa, agregándole dos pajillas, desconcertando un poco a Sans. La orden se veía deliciosa, hasta ese simple café, pero… ¿Dos pajillas? Sans sabía las intenciones que tenían al poner dos y esas eran románticas. Claro, su objetivo ese día era conquistar a Frisk y el romance era la solución… ¡Pero esto era demasiado para él! ¡Tenía sus límites! ¡Todo a su tiempo!

-Eh… Muffet, pedimos dos cafés. –Murmuró nervioso esquivando la mirada de Frisk. Puesto que él no tenía problema alguno en esa forma de beber café… Su mente inocente no hallaría problema.

La joven de seis ojos alzó sus hombros expresando que era algo sin importancia. –Lo sé, pero es día de San Valentín y decidimos juntar las dos órdenes para uno… Además, nos estamos quedando sin vasos, es mejor aprovechar. –Después de informar eso, se alejó a espaldas de Frisk, dejando observar a Sans como ella le guiñaba tres ojos y regresaba al cubículo, donde cierto esqueleto de gran sonrisa se escondía y levantaba el pulgar.

"Papyrus, por Dios ¿Por qué?" Se lamentaba bañado en azul, el pobre y nervioso esqueleto. Estaba más que obvio que su hermano se había confabulado con los dos cocineros para ponérselas fácil en la cita, pero sinceramente, eso sólo empeoraba la concentración del mayor. Esta era su primera experiencia amorosa después de Toriel, con la cual no traspasó los límites de las malas bromas. Esto en cambio era más extremo para él.

-Oh, bueno… ¿Te molesta compartir, Sans? –Preguntó Frisk dando sus primeros bocados mientras observaba al contrario beber de la pajilla con un gesto de incomodidad que se disolvió apenas la pregunta fue recibida.

-¿Uh? N-no, claro que no... Simplemente no es mi costumbre ¡…! –La sangre se le subió a la cara apenas su enamorado se inclinó para beber algo de la taza también, dejándolos a ambos en una incómoda e insinuante cercanía, cual duró poco puesto que Frisk después de eso se alejó a su lugar de antes relamiendo sus labios con una sonrisa.

-¡Mh! ¡El café de Muffet es delicioso!

-S-Sí… Me alegro de que te guste. –El pobre monstruo estaba humeando vapor con un rostro indescriptible ante esa acción y los gestos del menor.

Aquel descanso para comer pasó rápido para ambos chicos, puesto que se la pasaron hablando y bromeando ya sea sobre algunos monstruos o ellos mismos. Cada sonrisa y risa de Frisk le devolvía a Sans la esperanza de confesarle su amor ese día, pues sabía que cada gesto hacía sus oportunidades más a cada broma ¡Sí, era perfecto! Para ser un vago tenía que admitir que era bueno para las tácticas.

Ambos se acercaron a la barra para pagar la cuenta (Por más raro que sonara, Sans realmente pagó esta vez, sólo porque quería impresionar al moreno) y en el momento en que entregaron el dinero, Grillby le hizo una seña a Sans subiendo el pulgar y sonriendo mientras levantaba las cejas.

-Hehe…-Este decidió ignorarle para no ponerse más nervioso y continuó caminando para salir del bar junto a Frisk, el cual bebía del resto del café que Sans no se había terminado.

-¿Grilllby te dijo algo?

-Nah, solo pienso que el viejo debe "enfriarse", si sabes de que hablo. –La estrepitosa risa del pequeño se cortó de la nada. Su falta de atención le había hecho chocar con un monstruo de considerable tamaño, manera sutil de decir gigante, al cual le había caído todo el café ardiendo. Y por obviedad, el grandulón no se veía muy feliz.

-¡¿No te fijas por dónde vas?!

-L-lo sien… -Antes de responder, Sans le arrebató a escondidas la taza y sonrió de manera fanfarrona.

-Ups... No me fijé por donde iba ¿Algún problema, mastodonte? –Lo admitía, el tipo ese daba bastante miedo, pero su sonrisa y expresión calmada podían con lo que sea si Frisk estaba cerca. Sentía que él le jalaba del abrigo para irse rápido como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el esqueleto no le dejaría hacer tal cosa.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que te costará, gordinflón?

-Eh, que no soy gordo. Soy muy bajito y mi ropa da esa ilusión. –Corrigió extendiendo los brazos para que mirara bien. –Tú pareces alguien que usa esteroides y no digo nada.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Lo que escuchaste. Y es mejor que te empieces a comportar decentemente si no quieres que te patee el trasero. –Alrededor se escuchó un sonoro "UUUUUUH" de la multitud y la voz nerviosa del joven humano.

-S-sans, déjalo… Mejor nos vamos.

-Niño, cosas de adultos. No dejaré que esta bestia maleducada te intimide.

-¡ESO ES TODO, ESTÁS MUERTO! –Antes de que Frisk reaccionara, el monstruo mayor ya estaba tirando golpes al aire hacia Sans, pero este los esquivaba con maestría y sin mucho esfuerzo, pero nunca atacaba.- ¡PELEA, COBARDE!

-Oh, vamos, Buddy ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡SANTA MADRE DE GRILLBY! –Una mesa completa le rozó la cara de no haberse movido al costado. El tipo estaba MUY furioso y ya estaba usando los muebles. -¡ADEMÁS DE DESCONSIDERADO ERES BRUTO!

-¡Sans, ya basta! –El bar estaba siendo destruido por dentro debido a esa absurda pelea y el niño no podía hacer mucho por detenerlos. Tan solo podía observar como sillas, mesas y otros muebles eran lanzados de aquí a allá y como Sans usaba sus Gasters Blasters en vano contra el monstruo, sin causarle más que 1 de daño y desintegrar accidentalmente más muebles.

Grillby se había desmayado hace rato, por eso no le gritaba a Sans. Ver su trabajo siendo destruido le pudo.

-¡VAMOS, SIGUE INTENTANDO! –Y así seguían, llegaron a tal grado de hacer que la mesa central del bar se incendiara. Frisk observó aquello mientras los demás se callaban y lo miraban avanzar entre ambos monstruos. Pisó fuerte el piso para levantar su determinación y llamó la atención.

-¡BASTAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS?! ¡DESTRUYERON CASI TODO EL BAR DEL POBRE GRILLBY! ¡DEBERÍAN ESTAR AVERGONZADOS! –Gritaba señalando a ambos, haciendo que estos de pronto se apenaran.

-Lo siento, Kiddo… Es que… ¡No podía dejar que este hijo de…!

-¡Ya te pasaste! –Una silla por poco impacta otra Sans. Sí, por poco. Porque acabó derribando en el suelo al niño humano.

-…Frisk ¡FRISK! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Fue como si la pelea la hubiese olvidado por completo, pues en ese momento al verlo en el suelo, soltando quejidos por su herida en la frente, se agachó para ayudarle a levantarse. –Lo siento… Y-yo…

-Cállate, estoy bien. –La forma cortante que tuvo al responder calló cualquier otra palabra. Mejor cerrar la boca. –Yo soy el embajador de los humanos y los monstruos… No puedo permitir que peleen y destruyan un negocio en el que alguien trabajó tanto.

-¿Embajador? ¿Frisk Dreemurr? –Era gracioso ver su reacción, pero el esqueleto sabía que Frisk se enojaría más si se llegaba a reír por eso.

-El mismo.

-Perdone, enserio. Yo no quería…

-No se disculpe. Entiendo que Sans puede ser algo… arrogante. –Sans juró que se le hizo pedazos la autoestima. –Ambos se comportaron horrible y espero que reparen todo este chiquero que causaron ¡Arruinaron el bar y el día de San Valentín! ¡¿No se supone que todos viven en armonía?! ¡¿Dónde está la maldita piedad?! –La mano de Sans en el hombro del castaño le causó voltear de repente hacia él. -¡¿Y tú qué quieres?!

-Niño… Cálmate…

-… Yo… ¡AGH! ¡Sólo reparen esto! –Se fue de ahí a paso pesado.

-Uh… Lo siento amigo. –Se disculpó el monstruo mayor obteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa del más bajo. Haber visto a Frisk reaccionar de esa manera fue increíble, ya que él siempre era un niño muy tranquilo y pacífico, imposible de hacer enojar de esa forma.

-No te disculpes… Yo… Ya vuelvo. –Fue tras él, no había ido muy lejos, sólo estaba caminando furioso en dirección a las ruinas. -¡Niño, espera!

-¿Qué?

-Lamento lo que pasó allá… No podía dejar que…

-Sans, no quiero tus explicaciones. Ve a arreglar el local de Grillby. –Se detuvo cuando él se le puso en frente con las intenciones de detenerlo.

-Lo siento, de verdad ¡Lo puedo compensar!

-Hazlo con Grillby, a mí ya me arruinaste este día… Aunque no importa, es otro San Valentín que paso del asco. Primero actúas dulce ¡¿Y luego te comportas como un idiota?! ¡Escucha, me duele la cabeza ahora, estoy herido, destruiste el bar, enojaste a alguien! ¡ARRUINASTE COMPLETAMENTE ESTE DÍA! Si no te molesta… Simplemente no me hables por hoy.

-…-Él lo soltó con una mirada vacía y una sonrisa falsa. Eso había dolido… ¿Había arruinado su día? ¿Enserio? –Tienes razón… Mejor voy con Grillby. Entiendo que estés molesto pero… No quería que alguien más te hiciera daño. –Los ojos rasgados del moreno dejaron de entrecerrarse de furia por esa respuesta. –Yo admito que no tomé la responsabilidad de la mejor forma, fue patético pensar que podría impresionarte, perdón.

Como no le dieron ninguna palabra, supuso que era mejor irse. El niño ya había reaccionado tarde extendiendo levemente su mano por donde Sans se alejaba. Sabía que Sans no buscaba problemas nunca, había sido bastante sorprendente para él saber el motivo de esta ocasión.

-Sans…

 **RESET**

-¡¿No te fijas por dónde vas?!

-L-lo sien… -Antes de responder, Sans le arrebató a escondidas la taza y sonrió esta vez con nerviosismo.

-Lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba. No quise molestarlo, señor… -El menor observó impresionado aquella acción noble de su enamorado de echarse la culpa por él. No lo consideraba lo correcto, pero le daba curiosidad ver como lidiaba con eso.

-Ah, está bien… No importa. Creo que podré lavarla en casa.

-Yo te pago la tintorería ¿Sí? Sans skeleton, cualquier cosa vivo por allá. –Ambos se salieron del local con calma, pero el más alto notó la mirada de su amado clavarse en él. -¿Y esa mirada?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Las risas y la acción de alborotarle el cabello no respondieron su pregunta pero dibujaron en su rostro una expresión confusa y ruborizada.

-Supuse que no podrías manejar eso.

-Sí puedo, no soy tan miedoso ¿Sabes? –Hizo un puchero completamente adorable para el mayor.

-Lo sé… Pero quería hacerlo, no puedo permitirme que salgas lastimado, Kiddo.

En el silencio de la caminata, el más pequeño se abrazó al torso del mayor haciendo que este se coloreara de un intenso azul claro. –Gracias… Eso fue muy tierno de tu parte.

-N-no fue nada, niño…

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a Waterfall, entre más charlas y risas, el esqueleto más se daba cuenta que tenía que procurar no volver a meter la pata con la salida o podría resultar todo de un gran desastre. Realmente deseaba que las cosas con el moreno resultaran, y no quería que otra de sus malas movidas resultara en que su collar ya no funcionara y todo su esfuerzo se fuera por el caño.

Entre tantos pensamientos, no notaba que Frisk hablaba con las Echo Flowers o escuchaba sus palabras hasta que tiró de su abrigo y señaló risueño a lo lejos a una parejita peculiar que también charlaba con las flores para dejar grabadas sus amorosas palabras.

-Se ven muy enamorados. –Suspiró enternecido mirando como el fantasmita y el robot se abrazaban amorosamente suspirando palabras cariñosas. El esqueleto ya estaba sintiendo envidia de la vida amorosa de Mettaton.

-Pues, qué te digo. Blooky y Mettaton son una linda pareja. –Como si fuese magia (o ese sexto sentido que alarmaba a Mettaton cada vez que hablaban de él) el robot se acercó rápidamente a ellos todavía abrazando a su amado primo y pareja.

-¡Cariiiis! ¡Qué bueno verlos por aquí! –Canturreó el de cabello azabache. –Frisk, mi querido alumno para la divinidad ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Vienes al túnel de amor acaso? –El nombre de la atracción le resultó interesante a quien tenía intereses en el menor.

-¿Túnel del amor?

-¡Sí! ¡Blooky y yo amamos ir! ¿Verdad, querido? –El fantasmita de sombrero se sorprendió de que su primo le pidiera dar apoyo, pero lo hizo con una pequeña sonrisa. Mettaton siempre se emocionaba y presumía que tan perfecta era la pareja que ambos formaban. Incluso de la suerte que tenía al estar con alguien tan genial y maravilloso como Blooky.

-Sí… Es muy… bonito… Sólo tú y tu acompañante… solos en la oscuridad… con el ruido calmo del agua… y el brillo de las echo flowers… Es muy… romántico… No es un túnel en realidad… Pero aquí está tan… oscuro que da esa… impresión… -Sus mejillas se tintaron de un rojo tenue que incitaron al robot a abrazarlo fuerte debido a lo adorable y apapachable que le parecía.

Cada detalle dejó a Sans con su cara siendo un poema y el niño emocionado. Era básicamente perfecto para ponerse meloso y declarársele al niño.- ¡Suena hermoso!

-¡Queda un paseo más y después esperaremos a que otro llegue, cari! El que tenemos ahora está muy viejo ¿Sabes? –River Person los saludó desde la entrada, se le veía muy feliz charlando con Gerson.- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se atreven?

-¡Seguro! –Se adelantó a responder, Sans, acercándose a River tomando a Frisk de la mano. Blooky miraba a su novio con semblante confundido. Él no era muy casamentero desde que estaban saliendo, pero esta vez sí soltó ese lado suyo.

-Hey, no me mires así… Ellos son el uno para el otro, sólo necesitan saberlo. Como supimos nosotros.

-Awww… Mettaton…

Cuando River terminó de darles advertencias necesarias para un viaje seguro y sin barca rota. Lo de siempre, brazos y piernas adentro del bote, nada de sacudirlo o moverse mucho, por supuesto que nada de saltar, no desviarse del camino, etc. Dejó que se subieran y les dio un empujón para que el bote comenzara a deslizarse por el agua sin problema alguno. –Tengan buen viaje. No quiten las manos del bote. –Volvió a recordarles como si fuese lo más importante del mundo.

El viaje empezó. Aquello terminaba en Hotland, así que tendrían mucho tiempo hasta que llegaran. El menor observaba su entorno con atención. Las paredes parecían tintadas de negro totalmente por la oscuridad, manchándose de distintos tonos de azul neón de los cristales incrustados en ellas y el agua brillante y burbujeante que iluminaba a los chicos desde abajo.

Los ojos de Sans se iluminaron tanto como los de Frisk. Cerca de la orilla las echo flowers descansaban y murmuraban palabras de antiguos amantes que cruzaron por esa zona.

Era tan romántico, era tan ideal… La inocencia e ilusión que destellaban los negros y rasgados ojos de Frisk no tenían precio, esa sonrisa era una de las cosas que quería mantener, era lo más encantador que nunca podría ver. Ambos estaban maravillados con lo que miraban, Frisk con el lugar y Sans con Frisk.

El esqueleto cerró los ojos tomando el regalo de su bolsillo y presionándolo mientras soltaba un suspiro y se daba ánimos.

Era el momento, no había hecho tantos resets y puesto tanto esfuerzo para nada.

-¿Frisk? –Llamó haciendo al humano voltear curioso.

-¿Qué pasa? –La cara seria del mayor le decía que era algo serio. Sintió sus manos siendo tomadas, su pulso acelerarse y sus mejillas enrojecer.

El otro respiró hondo.

Estaba lleno de… **DETERMINACIÓN.**

-Frisk… No sé cómo decirte esto. T-tú me… gustas. Me gustas. –El muchachito se sobresaltó por esa repentina confesión, se veía bastante sorprendido de hecho. Sans estaba colapsando de los nervios, pero no se echaría hacia atrás, era ahora o nunca. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle pero sería un discurso eterno, por lo que se limitaba un poco. –Tenía la duda de que sentía por ti cuando te conocí, pero lo aclaré cuando salimos de la superficie. Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú, eres un humano único, yo pensé que ellos eran malos pero me demostraste que no es así, que todos merecen perdón y… amor… -El menor esperaba que continuara. –Sé que no soy el indicado para decirlo, pero me esfuerzo mucho en no meter la pata contigo y… bueno, yo te juzgué una vez pero tú eres el juez hoy. Quería hacer este San Valentín el más hermoso que tuvieras, sé que en la superficie nadie te amaba, pero este día quería demostrarte que además de tu familia y amigos y también lo hago, pero más de lo que te imaginas. –Hizo una pausa para tomar su regalo y abrirlo soltando las manos del menor. Era un collar de metal dorado con un hermoso colgante de corazón blanco. Era precioso, pero Frisk tan solo no podía dar precio a las palabras tan deseadas y esperadas que salían de la boca del mayor.

-S-sans… -El castaño lagrimeaba al borde de la emoción cuando su enamorado, con delicadeza y cariño, puso el collar en su cuello, deslizando entonces su mano hacia su rostro. Cada gesto suyo era recibido con más latidos de su humano corazón.

Las miradas de ambos se conectaron rápidamente, sus almas sentían… que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Frisk ¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín?

-Sí… Sí quiero.

El espacio entre los dos se separó, el mayor inundado de la emoción tiró del moreno e hizo su propio acercamiento para hacer chocar labios y sonrisa, aquello podía considerarse un beso, por lo que Frisk entrelazó sus brazos en su cuello y correspondió. Duró una eternidad para ellos, una asombrosa y hermosa eternidad.

Tan casto y tan inocente, así era perfecto. Sans se separó de él acariciando su mejilla con ternura, sintiendo así su piel arder en color rojo, perdiéndose en su mirada destellante y enamorada.

-Te quiero, humanito.

-También te quiero, Sans.

 **(…)**

Después de aquella declaración, la nueva pareja caminaba por los senderos de Hotland tomados de la mano y sonrientes. Sans tenía esa sonrisa eterna grabada en su cara, pero más amplia. Lo había conseguido, su esfuerzo y la ayuda de Flowey y Chara habían dado sus frutos. Estaba tan feliz… Nadie podría arruinarle el día.

Entre bromas, risas y sonrojos de Frisk, llegaron hasta el laboratorio de Alphys donde residía también su novia Undyne. Ambas no habían asistido a la feria por quedarse a ver animes románticos con la luz apagada, dulces, refrescos y palomitas. Para ellas eso sí que era romántico, nada mejor que apegarse a la historia y sus personajes… así después llorar cuando uno moría.

No se sorprendieron mucho al verlos entrar, de hecho, Undyne volteó ligeramente para saludarlos y Alphys agitó la mano sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-Heya, chicas.

-¡Hola Sans, Frisk! –Saludó alegremente la lagarta, poniendo en pausa el anime para poder hablarles como la gente normal. -¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Sólo paseaba con mi nuevo NOVIO. –Dijo Sans guiñando el ojo y señalando a Frisk quien se cubría la cara sin reclamarle nada a Sans, le gustaba que supieran pero le seguía dando vergüenza.  
La pareja de chicas se miró unos segundos.

El chillido de Alphys y el grito de Undyne se escucharon hasta en las ruinas.

-No me esperaba esa reacción… -Murmuraba el más joven sintiéndose mareado por ese golpe sonoro a sus tímpanos. Pero el tiempo apenas le dio para equilibrarse, porque las dos chicas abrazaron a ambos con enormes sonrisas.

-¡MI OTP ES REAL! ¡EL SANRISK ES REAL! –Decía Alphys como una loca. Se podía tocar su emoción en el aire y se podía visualizar un aura rosa a su alrededor con mires de corazones desprendiéndose de ella.

-¡TENGO GANAS DE ROMPER ALGO PARA CELEBRAR! ¡NGAAAAAH! –Undyne estuvo por romper el televisor de un puñetazo pero se contuvo gracias al niño que le sostuvo el brazo antes de que tocara el artefacto. –Oh, sí, lo siento. Me emocioné.

-¡¿Cómo pasó esto?! ¡Oh, mis fanfics no fueron en vano! –La pelirroja le codeó con semblante de "Ellos siguen aquí". Frisk no entendió a que se referían y no se atrevió a preguntar mientras que Sans sí entendió pero supo por su bienestar mental que no sería lo apropiado saber de qué iban los fanfics –Ups…

-Les contaremos mañana, ahora debemos acabar nuestra CITA. –Remarcaba las palabras a propósito para ver a la científica enloquecer y enrojecer mientras negaba con la cabeza y se la agarraba. La pobrecita se ponía muy feliz cuando una OTP suya se volvía canon.

La guerrera guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa. -¡Espero que les vaya bien! Nosotras los cubrimos con Toriel si quieren. – "Voy a necesitarlo" pensó el mayor, recordando que si Toriel se enteraba iba a caerle el infierno a su vida, casi en un sentido literal porque ella trataría de rostizarlo con su fuego mágico.

La charla se vio interrumpida por el ruido de un teléfono, al cual contestó la monstruo bajita levantando el dedo para decir "Por favor hagan silencio un segundo."

-¿Hola? ¿Asgore? Ajá… Ajá… ¡¿Enserio?! Q-qué mal… Lo siento mucho… No, sí, estaremos aquí si quieres animarte con algo… Oh, bien. Nos vemos… -Colgó suspirando, los demás la miraban esperando una explicación.

-¿Pasó algo con papá?

-Nada muy grave, Frisk… Asgore dijo que le falló su intento de re-conquistar a Toriel. Dice que la suerte le jugó en contra y todo salió mal, así que Toriel se molestó mucho y se fue. –Frisk emitió un "Owww" desanimado, realmente quería que esos dos se reconciliaran para tener a Asgore como su padre oficial. Sans también quería que estuviesen juntos por el simple hecho de que le parecían adorables, mucho más cuando Toriel se comportaba como una verdadera tsundere… y Asgore le daba pena, era lamentable verlo tan triste a causa del rechazo de la ex reina.

-Bueno… No todas las OTP's pueden ser reales, cariño. –Trató de animarla tomando el teléfono y dejándolo en otro lado para disponerse a cambiar el tema.

 **(…)**

-Gracias por cuidar a Frisk hoy, Sans, espero que no te haya molestado.

El día estaba llegando a su fin y Toriel se estaba despidiendo de Sans en la entrada de las ruinas mientras Frisk aún hablaba con Monster Kid. Sans los miraba de reojo sin sentir ni un gramo de celos, el niño ya era completamente suyo y no tenía que preocuparse. Se lo diría a Toriel, pero en un futuro cercano cuando Frisk fuera más mayorcito y Toriel tuviese a Asgore a su lado para que él la calmara en el momento y evitara que lo chamusquen hasta hacerlo cenizas.

-Heh, para nada, la pasamos muy bien hoy. Cuando quieras. –Su amiga se inclinó para chocar puños con él y después llamar a su hijo haciéndole una seña de que entrara con ella.

-¡Mi niño! ¡Vamos! ¡Hoy cenaremos tarta y te haré una de caramelo para postre!

-¡Ya voy ma! –El moreno se despidió de su amigo monstruo y este se fue a los saltos, cayendo como era costumbre y luego levantándose para seguir su camino. La cabra volvió a despedirse de Sans entrando por la puerta de su hogar, esperaría a su hijo, tenía que despedirse también.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Kiddo. –Se rascó la nuca mirando a otro lado. –Uh… espero que este día haya sido bueno para ti. –Justo cuando terminó de hablar, su novio le plantó un beso que le dejó la cara tan azul como un arándano, se acercó a la puerta para entre abrirla y antes mirarlo sonriente.

-Hoy fue el mejor San Valentín que celebré. Gracias Sans… Nos vemos mañana, te amo.

-H-heh… T-también te amo… -Aún después de que él se fuera, se quedó mirando a la puerta con esa sonrisa de tarado, sólo para reaccionar un minuto después y saltar con un grito. -¡SÍ! ¡SIIIII! ¡SIIIIIIIIII! –Gritaba haciendo creer a su alrededor que estaba loco. Mucho más cuando una coneja se le cruzo y él la abrazó levantándola.- ¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡LO LOGRÉ! –La monstruo se alejó apenas la soltó, pero Sans ignoraba eso, simplemente se dirigió a Grillby's para dar por terminado un buen día con una botella de Kétchup. Al entrar y sentarse saludó a Grillby. -¡Qué tal, amigo mío! ¡Grillby!

-Hola Sans… Te ves feliz. –Observó arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa de por medio.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? –Suspiró con aires de enamorado apoyándose en la barra. –Frisk ahora es mi novio… ah…

-¿Enserio? Waw, felicidades entonces. –Le dejó la botella de Kétchup al lado y se alejó hacia la cocina. –Ten, considéralo un regalo de San Valentín.

Al irse, Sans se empinó la botella con felicidad, ahogándose un poco cuando alguien a su lado le habló.

-Felicidades…

-¿A-Asgore? –Tosió limpiándose el kétchup de la boca. Joder, seguramente recibiría amenazas de su suegro que encima era su rey. Hoy rodaría su cabeza, estaba seguro... Bueno, al menos sí podría servir lo de calmar a Toriel con él. –¿Q-qué hay? Hehe…

El rey, como si pudiera leer mentes contestó. –No te amenazaré si eso es lo que piensas, es bueno que al menos alguien haya tenido un triunfo hoy.

El esqueleto se sorprendió pero sin bajar la guardia. Al instante recordó el motivo por el cual la cabra estaba así de triste y dijo adaptando un tono comprensivo. –Lamento lo que pasó con Tori. Espero que te vaya mejor en próximo San Valentín.

-Gracias, Sans… Pero no creo que logre tener otra oportunidad, Toriel se enojó tanto que no quiere verme. No sé hasta cuando, ella es muy firme…

-Ya, ya… -Le palmeó la espalda, el rey le agradaba mucho y era horrible verlo en este estado. En un pasado lo consideraba "rival de amores" pero eso había cambiado y ahora eran muy buenos amigos… Y eso que no era para prevenir que lo mataran por salir con su hijo. –¿Por qué fue tan malo? Alphys me dijo que la suerte te jugó en contra pero…

-Venga, te explico…

 _ ***Flash back***_

 _-A ver si entiendo bien… ¿Se supone que este puesto consta en golpear unas botellas apiladas con una pelota y si se derrumba ganas algo?... ¡ESO SUENA VIOLENTO!_

 _El rey se encontraba en un puesto de la feria junto a su ex esposa. La idea era "divertirse" según él, pero ella como ya se había dicho antes: lo estaba haciendo por su hijo más que nada. No eran de su agrado los juegos de la feria que incluían violencia… o tal vez simplemente no le agradaba Asgore ¿Quién sabe? Ella a veces podía ser una completa tsundere y aunque eso desanimaba al rey por unos momentos, luego recobraba la determinación._

 _Según su ex marido, era un juego entretenido porque ayudaba a la puntería, lo cual hacía que se preguntara "¿Por qué yo querría aprender de puntería si aún no pierdo el toque?" -Vale, malas experiencias del pasado que incluían a Frisk y sus intentos de escapar de las ruinas. Ya saben, la aventura que tuvo. Además, él dijo que le ganaría un peluche._

 _OH SÍ, LO QUE TODA MUJER DESEA, UN MALDITO PELUCHE ¿QUÉ PUEDE SER MÁS INCREIBLE?... Admiren el sarcasmo-._

 _-No lo es, enserio ¡Es divertido! –Insistió tomando una pelota para dar comienzo a su turno._

 _-No tiene nada de divertido golpear a alguien con una pelota. –Refunfuñaba mirando las botellas apiladas. No estaba convencida del todo._

 _-Son botellas, no personas. No te preocupes, nadie saldrá herido. –Ella se resignó, Asgore estaba haciendo su intento, ah, pero justo cuando lanzó la pelota, a Toriel se le dio por revisar su teléfono por si acaso tenía mensajes de los chistes de Sans para entretenerse con algo y entonces algo la golpeó fuerte en la cabeza._

 _Era una pelota igual a la de Asgore._

 _-¡DREEMURR! –Rugió la fémina haciendo al pobre rey asustarse. Su furia se podía ver a millas de distancia, sus ojos azules por poco parecían arder en llamas. -¡¿NO QUE NO ERA UN JUEGO VIOLENTO?!_

 _-¿Qué? –Alcanzó a pronunciar, asustadizo de recibir golpes o algo peor._

 _-¡ME GOLPEASTE!_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es verdad!_

 _-No tienes tú pelota en la mano. –Señaló la cabra cruzándose entonces de brazos y continuando su camino. –No pienso jugar más este tipo de cosas… Tienes una pésima puntería._

 ***** _ **Fin de flash back***_

Sans empezó a sudar con ese relato. Algo llegaba a su mente… algo que no podía ser para nada bueno.

 _ ***Flash Back***_

 _-¡Felicidades! ¡Ganaron!- Exclamó el conejo soltando a su gatito- ¿Cuál llevan?_

 _Sí, lo recordaba, él había lanzado esa pelota pero no se había dignado en mirar hacia dónde. Evidentemente esa fue la que golpeó a Toriel y la puso de malas._

 _ ***Fin de Flash Back***_

-Cielos… hehe. Qué cosas ¿No? –Decía siendo un manojo de nervios mientras Asgore suspiraba. Estaba rogando al cielo que nadie hubiera visto lo ocurrido porque estaría frito, más que frito, muerto.

-Y no solo pasó eso.

 _ ***Flash Back***_

 _-Vamos, Tori. Seguro te gustará, Grillby puso mucho empeño en hacer que el local se vea bien este día. –Después de lo ocurrido en el puesto de pelotas, Toriel no quería saber nada más de la salida. Tenía una bola de nieve en la cabeza para aliviar su dolor pero no su rencor. Sin embargo, tenía hambre y le rugieron las tripas haciendo que se sonrojara de pena._

 _-Bien… -Aceptó de mala gana, pero al mirar por la puerta se dio cuenta de que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Bueno, ya nada podía empeorar según ella, no después de lo anterior y esto. –No hay lugar, vamos a otro lado._

 _-¡Espera! ¡Seguro que alguno ya saldrá! –A ella no le convenció mucho, pero tenía hambre… no había otro local para comer por lo que esperaron._

 _Fueron como 20 minutos…_

 _-Listo, ya está, vámonos. –Justo cuando la irritada mujer se quiso marchar, dos personas salieron del local. Ella estaba al borde del colapso por las ganas de golpear algo, pero tenía que conservar la calma y la postura como la señorita educada que siempre demostró ser. –Olvídalo, vamos._

 _Entraron y tomaron la mesa disponible, desgraciadamente esta estaba sucia porque aún no la limpiaban y los clientes anteriores habían derramado algo. Muffet llegó al rato para hacerles el pedido y después irse. Asgore intentaba mantener una charla con su ex, pero esta respondía cortante y sin interés._

 _Muffet empezaba a llegar, pero por obras del destino ella tropezó haciendo caer una orden de jugo sobre Toriel._

 _-¡Diablos! –Maldijo la ex reina haciendo que la camarera araña por poco se muriese de un infarto. Era fatal… ¡Quizás la ejecutarían por eso! No, alto, los reyes eran piadosos y queridos por todos._

 _-¡L-lo siento tanto, Toriel! ¡Algo me hizo caer!_

 _-Creo saber que fue… -Masculló señalándole a Asgore que tenía un pie alejado de la mesa, como para hacer una zancadilla a alguien. Pobre, a estas alturas ya se sentía un falso criminal inculpado por el simple hecho de que no le agradaba en demasía a su ex esposa._

 _-¡Juro que no fui yo!_

 _-Díselo al jugo de mi rostro. –Con esa frase fría y seca se levantó para ir al baño tranquila y limpiarse antes de que le quedara un pegote en la cara._

 _Después de que ella regresara se decidieron a hacer la orden para llevar y problema resuelto. Asgore había pedido un café y Toriel un muffin. Toriel volvió y vio a lo lejos a Asgore con la orden, pues ella había estado ocupada en el baño._

 _-Tu orden, Tori. –Le ofreció él, recibiendo una mirada de hielo que se hacía más intensa por el azul claro de sus ojos._

 _-No me llames Tori, Dree…MURR! –Gritó cayendo al suelo de espaldas, se había resbalado con algo. Asustado y desesperado, él trató de ayudarla a levantarse, pero eso no evitó que los regaños le cayeran encima por haber notado una mancha de café en el suelo, la cual fue con la que Toriel había resbalado. Dios ¿Qué hizo Asgore para merecer esto?_

 _¿Hace falta decir que dedujo que era de Asgore porque él bebía café?_

 _-¡¿Estás bien?!_

 _-¡Sí! ¡Tu café no me mató! –No hubo explicaciones, ella salió por la puerta con él atrás persiguiéndola, sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo._

 _ ***Fin de Flash Back***_

-Te lo juro… ¡No soy tan descuidado! ¡Ella no me creyó!

El esqueleto asentía con una sonrisa grande y nerviosa, tenía las cejas arqueadas y sus pupilas desvanecidas. No había que ser un genio para saber que su semblante era nervioso. Pero Asgore ni lo miraba.

-M-me pregunto quién habrá sido, buddy…

 _ ***Flash Back***_

 _-Siempre me pregunté cómo puedes mantener más de un trabajo… -Decía Frisk acabando sus panqueques. Sans estaba contándole cosas de su vida, y al oír la pregunta se estiró y apoyó un brazo en la mesa mientas el resto de su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia el espacio que había para caminar._

 _-Pues… Todo se logra si haces algo de esfuerzo. Y yo me esfuerzo HASTA LOS HUESOS. –Y con esa risita del niño, Sans ignoró esa extraña sensación de algo chocando contra su pie. Supuso que podrían pisárselo luego así que lo retiró y se sentó normalmente de nuevo._

 _Luego de eso ocurrió lo del café…_

 _Oh, la mancha del suelo era la que Frisk había dejado caer._

 _ ***Fin del Flash Back***_

-Y luego…

-¡¿ENSERIO HAY MÁS?! –Ya basta, que alguien acabe con su sufrimiento.

 _ ***Flash Back***_

 _-Asgore, no. Por nada del mundo pienso hacer esto. –Reclamaba Toriel._

 _La verdad, ella estaba HARTA. Le habían pasado puras cosas malas por estar con Asgore ese día y sólo quería que se acabara para poder buscar a su hijo y a Sans, largarse a las ruinas, ducharse y dormir tranquila para dar fin a ese fatídico San Valentín._

 _-Vamos, juro que esta vez será divertido._

 _Le estaba insistiendo para viajar en un bote con ella en el "Túnel del amor". A Toriel le gustaba la idea pero no quería que otra cosa saliera mal._

 _-Mira, lo haré. Pero que conste que no me queda paciencia._

 _Luego fueron a pedirles permiso a River y Gerson… Estos dos estaban tan distraídos hablándose acaramelados que River se olvidó de algo importante… Esa barca era vieja y había que cambiarla por otra desde el último viaje, y ese viaje había sido de Sans y Frisk._

 _El paseo fue como debió ser, el escenario era hermoso y Toriel parecía disfrutarlo un poco dejando su amargura de lado._

 _-Es hermoso…_

 _-Me recuerda cuando éramos niños. –Comentó el Rey mirándola con una sonrisa. Le llegaban muchos recuerdos de ese sitio, pues él y su amada habían recorrido las mismas aguas desde jóvenes. –Extrañaba esto._

 _-Sí… No volvió a ocurrir desde "tú ya sabes qué". –Dijo con algo de molestia, la cual se esfumó un poco al sentir que le tomaba las manos._

 _-Toriel, tú sabes más que nadie que no quería lastimar a nadie… Yo solo…_

 _Los interrumpió el frío del agua tocando sus pieles ¡¿Qué diablos?!_

 _-¡OH DIOS! –Toriel chillaba de pánico viendo como la balsa se hundía, estaba tan vieja que la madera terminó cediendo y se llenó de agua de a poco. Finalmente, las dos cabras acabaron flotando en el agua gracias al resto de la madera. Cuando llegaron a Hotland, ella salió del agua con cara de pocos amigos pateando piedras. Asgore la quiso detener así que la siguió._

 _-¡Tori, espera!_

 _-¡NO ME DIGAS TORI, DREEMURR! ¡Debí suponer que esta salida sería catastrófica! –Respiró absteniéndose de palabras e insultos crueles, no era tan mala. –No… Déjalo así. Me voy a casa de Mettaton para que me ayude a secarme._

 _-Pero… Tori… -Era muy tarde, ella se había ido directo a Waterfalls por el otro camino._

 _ ***Fin del Flash Back***_

-Todo hoy salió tan mal…

Sans tosió tratando de procesar que todo lo ocurrido con Asgore había sido culpa suya, desde el golpe que recibió, la ducha de jugo, la resbalada y el chapuzón en el lago. Waw… su romance con el niño golpeó a sus suegros antes de lo esperado. Tenía suerte de que nadie lo supiera o sería su fin.

-Venga, buddy… No pongas esa cara.

-Es que… Sans… No tienes idea de cuánto la extraño. Viví mi infancia, mi juventud junto a ella, la amo más que a nada en el mundo. Es horrible saber que ella ahora me detesta por errores que cometí, tan sólo quiero que vuelva a hablarme como su amigo. Pero ni al caso… -El esqueleto asintió empezando a sentir remordimiento, ese pobre tipo había estado siempre con Toriel, estaba devastado y la oportunidad que tuvo se fue al diablo culpa suya.

Pero… lo hecho… hecho está. No había remedio, no podía resetear de nuevo porque todo saldría mal otra vez.

-Mejor regreso a mi hogar… Mi solitario y frío hogar. –Ya con eso Asgore dejó el pago para Grillby y se fue por la puerta, dejando a Sans con la culpa carcomiéndolo.

Y justo en el momento en que más necesitaba pensar a solas… –Metes la pata con todo ¿No? –Dijo una vocecita a sus espaldas. No era nadie más que la niña de ojos carmín y la florecilla enredada en su brazo, quienes lo miraban medio molestos. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran exigencias de ellos.

-¿Ustedes otra vez? ¿Qué pasa? Oh, ya… Quieren que les agradezca.

-Bueno, sí, la verdad que sí. –Respondió Flowey diciendo lo obvio. –No te ves muy feliz, basura sonriente ¿Te sientes mal por haber arruinado la relación de mis "padres"? –Bien, la cosa ya se había puesto jodida ahí.

-¡No lo hice intencionalmente! ¡¿Yo qué iba a saber?!

-Pero lo hiciste. –Replicó Chara haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Ella era agresiva si se lo proponía, pero no esta vez. Había que usar la cabeza y no los puños… Aunque deseara usarlos. –Escucha, Sans, estoy feliz de que hayas conseguido algo con Frisk… ¿Pero no has pensado lo que pasaría?

-¿De qué hablas ahora?

-Sans, piensa. Papá extraña a mamá, ella seguramente aún lo ama pero es muy orgullosa para admitirlo, todo el mundo estaría feliz si regresaran, después de todo ellos necesitan a su reina para dirigir bien a los monstruos. Papá no podrá hacerlo si sigue así de deprimido. Y Frisk es menor que tú, es posible que nadie note a relación o que muchos la repugnen. Eso no le traerá nada bueno al reino… Deberías pensarlo más.

-¿Pensar en qué? ¿Qué puedo perder a Frisk de nuevo? Chara YO LO AMO. Me vale lo que los demás vayan a decirme. Si no es mucho pedir por favor vete…

Los dos Dreemurr se miraron resignados y se acercaron a la puerta.

-¿Sabes algo, Sans? Papá perdió muchas cosas injustamente por el egoísmo de otros… Jamás pensé que tendría que perder otra por el tuyo. –Sin más que decir, se fue dejando a Sans sólo en el bar.

Suspiró desolado saliendo de ahí para dirigirse también a su hogar, en lo que caminaba hacia este, pudo ver a lo lejos al rey todavía caminando hacia el castillo, arrastrando sus pies con la nieve como si no tuviese ganas de nada, tan triste y lamentable.

Miró su colgante melancólicamente, quedaba la determinación suficiente como para sólo un reseteo más.

Chara tenía razón. Él tenía muchas oportunidades, y las tuvo, las gastó por su torpeza… pero Asgore…

-Y luego dicen que soy altanero.

 **RESET**

-Bueno, kiddo, al parecer estás a mi cuidado ¿No es Sanstástico?

-Creo que sí ¿A dónde podemos ir? –Apenas se dio cuenta, Sans estaba avanzando hacia otro lado con la cabeza gacha, lo siguió preocupado, no se veía muy bien. En esos momentos el esqueleto estaba pensando cómo podía hacer que todo salga bien y evitar los desastres que causó, claro, sin arruinar la cita de Asgore. Eran tantos problemas y tan nula su capacidad de resolverlos en un instante que le explotaría la cabeza. –Sans… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Seguro, Kiddo. Yo solo…

-¡Frisk! ¡Hola! –Saludó a lo lejos la voz del niño sin brazos a la que Sans tanto le daba rabia, pero lo ignoró dejando que se acercara, ya no había remedio. –Hola Sans. –Dijo también agitando su cola con entusiasmo.

-Hola niño…

-¡Monster Kid! ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó interesado acercándose a su amigo monstruo.

-Quería saber si podemos charlar a solas un rato ¿Sí? –Sans sabía cómo seguía eso… Bueno, al menos había ayudado al rey. Frisk miró al esqueleto esperando una respuesta, a lo que simplemente asintió.

-Ve, yo espero aquí.

-¡Vamos, Frisk!

Los miró alejarse con una sonrisa melancólica y un suspiro. Se fue a sentar en una banca de por ahí, recostado y deprimido. Sacó el regalo de su bolsillo y lo vio con furia y rencor pero esos sentimientos se desvanecieron cuando a lo lejos escuchó las risas de su amiga la ex reina, que sostenía en su pecho un peluche mientras tomaba al rey del brazo. Estaban felices los dos, eran ideales estando juntos.

-Buen trabajo, viejo… Al menos alguien triunfó este día. –Volvió a guardar el regalo. Pasaría ahí todo el día si era necesario, ya que ver el romance ajeno lo llevaría a estar peor que ahora. –Ahora mismo Frisk debe estar aceptando ser el novio de Monster Kid… Dios ¿Por qué soy tan tonto?

-¡Sans!

De reojo dirigió una mirada, era Frisk el cual se acercaba con la misma hermosa sonrisa de siempre, la sonrisa que ya no era suya.

-Hey… Kiddo.

-¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No vas a cuidarme hoy? –Inclinó la cabeza al costado de manera inocente y curiosa.

-Niño, no me siento bien… Mejor ve con Monster Kid. –Ni siquiera pudo refunfuñar su nombre, no estaba muy enérgico para hacerlo.

-Pero no te di mi regalo de San Valentín… -Al terminar la oración, el mayor se reincorporó. Tenía algo de interés después de todo. Sus oportunidades de algo con él eran imposibles en su mente porque se estaba haciendo muchas ideas de lo que Monster Kid le dijo en privado, pero seguía amando al niño y cualquier detalle suyo no podría pasar por alto.

-¿Para mí?

-Sí… Ten… -Era un paquete suave, no tenía cartón, era sólo envoltura sobre algo. El monstruo puso semblante confundido pero no le duró mucho hasta que el humano le hizo una seña de "Adelante, ábrelo." Eso hizo, pero le temblaban un poco las manos de la emoción.

-Oh… Niño… esto es… -Era un suéter, una bufanda, unos guantes y una gorro. Todos estaban hechos a mano y eran de tonos azules. Eran hermosos… -¿T-tú hiciste esto para mí?

-Mamá me ayudó un poco… Pero sí… -Decía jugando con los pies en la nieve del suelo, mirando este con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. –Hay otra cosa adentro…

Todavía algo shokeado, buscó dentro del paquete, había una carta rosada con escrituras infantiles. La leyó con detenimiento sintiendo como su alma quería escapársele del cuerpo por tan tremenda sorpresa.

" _ **Me gustas. ¿Yo te gusto?**_

 _ ***Sí.**_

 _ ***Obvio.**_

 _ ***¡ABSOLUTAMENTE!**_

 _ ***Eso viste en la otra línea temporal ¿No?"**_

Espera… ¿Qué? Para colmo el suéter tenía bordada la frase de "Estoy con mi chico". Algo más y podía morirse ahí mismo.

-Frisk… ¿Qué significa esto?

-Significa que yo sí me doy cuenta cuando un Reset ocurre. –Respondió picándole la cara con una sonrisa picarona. –No me olvido de nada.

Los colores le subieron a la cara al pobre Sans. Quería que la tierra lo tragara ¡Esa maldita flor le mintió al decirle que Frisk no se daba cuenta de los reseteos ajenos! ¡LO MATARÍA! ¡LO ASESINARÍA!

-O-o s-sea que t-tú recuerdas… ¿Todo? ¡¿TODO?!

Frisk enumeró con los dedos. –Los golpes con la pelota, el peluche, la pelea con ese monstruo, tu reconciliación, el viaje en bote… Y Chara me contó por qué lo hiciste… Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte. Asgore se sentiría muy agradecido contigo. –Pero Sans no podía responder, seguía avergonzado de que el castaño recordara esos malos momentos, errores y fatalidades cometidas por él. Seguramente ahora pensaba que era un imbécil.

-Tú recuerdas que me porté como tonto…

-No estoy molesto si eso piensas. Supe que sólo querías hacer las cosas bien pero no sabías como.

-Pero… No entiendo ¿Monster Kid no es tu novio ahora? –La reacción del moreno fue legendaria, su primer golpe en la frente con semblante de "Sans, por Dios" -¡¿Qué?!

-Él me estuvo pidiendo ayuda para ir a declarársele a Temmie.

-Bien, esa sí no me la esperaba… -Confesó sintiéndose como un sapo de otro pozo. Era difícil imaginarse eso en su cabeza porque aunque se veían compatibles… Temmie era una monstruo muy mayor. Pero eso no era de importancia ahora. –Entonces tú…

-Me gustas desde hace mucho, no tenías que hacer todo eso por mí para que aceptara. –Se sentó a su lado acariciando su mejilla. –Hiciste que mi San Valentín fuese el mejor que tuve, y no sólo el mío, el de mis padres igual. Todos los días de mi vida son maravillosos ahora que están en ellos.

-En ese caso, técnicamente ¿Seguimos siendo novios? –Cuestionó coquetamente poniéndole el collar mientras él le ponía la bufanda y el gorro.

-Claro que sí, soy tu San Valentín. –Dijo en tono igual al de su novio.

Y se besaron, Frisk con ternura y cariño, y Sans emocionado y derramando una que otra lágrima por el momento.

-Por cierto… ¿Eso significa que puedo usar el suéter? –Preguntó emocionado recibiendo un asentimiento. -¿Tienes uno también, no?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¡Vamos entonces! ¡Re hagamos este día!

-¿Sin fallas ni reinicios?

-Sin fallas ni reinicios, sólo amor.

Sellaron el acuerdo con un beso más y se tomaron de la mano para ir hacia la feria. Sans luego de ese día no volvió a usar el collar de Determinación, pero lo guardó para recordar ese momento, el momento en que se unió al amor de su vida e hizo su San Valentín inolvidable.

Todo gracias a tres pasos: **Fallar, reiniciar y amar.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **¡Dios, al fin lo acabé! :'D Estuve desde el 14 Del año pasado escribiendo esto.**

 **Dulce tiene ships raras, i know. No todos los días ves a una shipper del Sanrisk, Mettablooky, Papyffet y Grillster al mismo tiempo. (?)**

 **SÍ, ME GUSTA EL MAD DUMMY X SHYREN TAMBIÉN AUNQUE NO LO HAYA MENCIONADO, PERRAS XV**

 **Okno. Quería agregar en el fic que lo de la canoa no fue culpa de Sans porque… Eso podía resistir más tiempo, el problema era que Asgore y Toriel eran endemoniadamente pesados. Antes de ellos o no se hubiesen hundido xD Dejaré a su imaginación esa escena, pero personalmente me imaginé que se reirían y se salpicarían entre sí. SDJNSFDA Bello Asgoriel.**

 **¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Gracias a Alex, creador de GF por inspirarme en este one shot!**

 **Y a Toby Fox por crear a Sans y Frisk, ah.**

 **Este especial está super atrasado pero peor es nada. Lo siguiente es terminar el Lemmon Toy Manglica Yuri que prometí 9v9**

 **¡Dulces besos! ¡Bye!**


End file.
